


Hearts Beat Strong

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: You’ve been kidnapped, and the Doctor is determined to get you back to her safely.





	Hearts Beat Strong

Where am I? The last thing I remember was running. We had been investigating the Varain Cult. They found us. They- They- 

THUMP THUMP THUMP

That’s my heartbeat. Wha- What is going on?

You open your eyes only to be greeted by blinding white light.

I can’t move my arms.

You look to your wrist to find that it’s firmly shackled in place. You look down at your side and see that your shirt is covered in blood.

Have I been stabbed? Shot? Am I dead?

You thrash around, desperately trying to free yourself. After a minute, you’re tired and slump back onto the board you’re chained to.

Your vision goes black, and you fall into a deep sleep.

————————————————

The Doctor bolts around the corner of the stronghold, Ryan, Yaz, and Graham follow not too far behind.

“Where’s Y/N?” Ryan asks breathlessly

“They got her! We need to go back.” The Doctor says as she braces her hands on her knees and bends over to catch her breath.

Yaz looks around.

“Y/N!” she yells

Everyone looks around for a sign of you.

“We need to find her,” The Doctor states, “Retrace our steps.”

The 4 split off.

Yaz and The Doc head for the destroyed ruins where you all just ran from. And Graham and Ryan head back to where the TARDIS landed.

“Yaz!” The Doctor suddenly shouts, “Over here! Quickly!”

Yaz runs to the Doc’s side and looks down to see her sonicing a puddle of blood. She looks to Yaz after analyzing the results.

“It’s Y/N’s.” She says bluntly.

—————————————————

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP

Blinding white light fills your head again. You groan and roll your head to the side. To your shock, a hooded person in all black is standing at your side, messing with an IV port that’s in your arm.

He look at you, and you recognize him as the cult leader that you and the Team were investigating. .

“Look at you. Thinking your precious Doctor is going to save you now. She’ll never find you.”

You thrash around and try to yell, but you have no voice.

“Oh, I must have forgot to tell you, your voice? It’s ours now. You’ll be an empty shell of a person for the rest of your life.”

Doctor. Yaz. Ryan. Graham. Please.

You hear the familiar buzz of the sonic screwdriver, and you fall back into the black.

—————————————————

The Doctor busts into the stronghold with fury in her eyes.

“WHERE IS SHE?”

The leader of the Varain turns to the Doctor.

“I KNOW YOU HAVE HER!” she yells

He laughs.

“You think this is funny?! Explain the pool of blood. I swear to god if you’ve hurt her I WILL KILL YOU.” she bellows

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham are obviously thrown. The Doctor presents herself as calm and bubbly, but this- this is different.

Her eyes are full of rage and hatred.

No one hurts Y/N. I have duty of care.

The man turns away from your unconscious body.

“How dare you speak down to Alach-la like that, woman?” he tells her “We will kill your friend for your insolence.”

The Doctor is practically vibrating with rage.

“You know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek homeworld, Alach-la? They call me the Oncoming Storm. You might have removed her voice to begin to bring silence and chaos to the world, but I reckon right down deep in your DNA there’s one little spark. And that’s fear. Doesn’t it just burn when you face me? Whatever you’ve got planned, forget it! I’m the Doctor. I’m over a thousand years old. I’m from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I’m the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you… And you will NOT hurt my friend.” she calls out

Alach-la twists in anger. He storms up to the Doctor and pushes her back into the wall. He grabs her chin and turns her face to his.

“Fear? I have no fear. But you… you have reason to fear. You and your friends are as good as dead in here. I am a God and you will fear and respect me!” He spits out, “And your friend here, she’ll be dead within the hour, losing blood at a constant rate. I’d love to see that, Doctor. You broken. A friend lost. Your help won’t save her. She’s useless.”

“I’ve seen a lot of this universe. I’ve seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods. I’ve had the whole pantheon. But if I hold one thing true… It’s that I’ve never met someone I love who is not important, and she is one of the most important of all.” The Doctor 

Yaz runs to your side and unhooks the almost empty IV bag. Ryan unhooks the chains and frees your arms and legs. Your body feels like a weight, but the only thing keeping your eyes open is the sound of the Doctor’s voice.

“Fear me, Doctor. I’ve seen your kind before. I’ve killed hundreds of Time Lords.”

The blonde looks up, fire in her eyes.

“Fear me, I’ve killed all of them.”

Everyone stops.

“And I’d do it all over again to save a friend.”

Alach-la lets go of her. He’s visibly shaken.

“You speak instead of using weapons, Doctor. Your words are your knives. Go. NOW. Before I change my mind.”

The Doctor adjusts her shirt and walks away from Alach-la with the fury still burning.

Yaz, Graham, and Ryan help to carry you back to the TARDIS.

—————————————————

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

A normal heartbeat. I’m safe.

It’s been 2 days that you and the rest of the team have been floating in space, and no one has seen the Doctor in that time. The last thing you remember her doing was smashing the crystal that contained the stolen voices and spirits of the prisoners. Your voice had returned, but was raspy and hoarse from misuse.

“Where is she?” Yaz asks you

You shrug.

“I don’t know.”

You wish the others goodnight and walk through the halls of the TARDIS looking for the Doc.

After taking 4 rights and god knows how many lefts, you hear quiet crying coming from the room at the end of that hall. You open the door and see the Doctor, coatless, in the corner of the room, crying into her hands. She doesn’t see you enter, so you go over to her and sit down next to her, resting your hand gently on her shoulder.

She jumps a little and looks at you, her eyes red and puffy from the tears.

“Y/N. You’re ok.” she sniffles, “I was worried about you.”

You smile.

“I know you were, Doc. Thank you for coming to save me.”

She wipes her eyes and smiles a little, but that quickly fades.

“I-I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“See what?” you ask

She shivers.

“That side of me. The anger. I-I-I can’t control it sometimes. When people I- nevermind… I’m an idiot.”

You gently grab her forearm.

“What? You’re not an idiot!”

She looks at you.

“Yes. Yes, I am. I’m an idiot with a box and a screwdriver. Just passing through, helping out, and… learning.” she says with teary eyes.

“Learning what?”

“That love is a very powerful thing.”

Love?

“Yes, love.” she replies

Shoot, I must have said that out loud.

“What do you mean, Doc?”

“What I mean, Y/N, is that I love you. And I can’t bear the thought of someone hurting you. I’d travel through all of time and space to be with you… to save you.”

“Wow- I, Doctor. You really feel that way about me?” you ask her

The blonde alien smiles her goofy smile.

“Yep!”

You lean a little closer to her, your noses practically brushing.

“Just kiss me already!” she jokes in her Yorkshire accent

“Easy.” You say as your lips meet hers

She tastes like strawberries and something you can’t quite place.

She deepens the kiss by pulling you onto her lap and running her hands through your hair.

After a minute, you both break the kiss. You giggle at her smudged eyeliner and messy hair.

“I love you, Doc.” you say

“I promise you that I’ll always be there for you.” she says, “because love, it’s not an emotion. Love is a promise.”


End file.
